


Completely

by Breenieweenie



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breenieweenie/pseuds/Breenieweenie
Summary: That was the problem with Rory Gilmore – she is too naive, too trusting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related.
> 
> Reader beware for sexual situations and drug/alcohol use. Also, darkish/possessive Tristan. Dub-con/Non-con elements.

** Completely **

**_I was going to hell_.**

My shirt was off before we even made it up the stairs. As soon as my bedroom door was closed she was shirtless as well. I had her pressed against the wall. My right hand in her hair, my left hand held against the small of her back anchoring her to me. Her breath was hot and moist against my collar bone. Her fingers were dancing against my stomach causing my abdominal muscles to tense at her touch. I was so deeply in love with her it was sickening.

**_I knew it was wrong._ **

I went to military school for junior year and I worked my ass off to show my parents that I could do better. She made me want to do better. I still kept watch over my Mary while I was away. I needed to know everything that went on with her. I begged Paris to befriend her and keep me in the loop with bag boy and anyone else that came sniffing around her.

I came back senior year and I asked if we could start over. Swore I only wanted to be her friend. I showed her that I had changed my ways – that I could be good to her, for her. That was the problem with Rory Gilmore – she is too naive, too trusting. She gave in to my offer of friendship so easily. Always seeing the good in everyone. She had no idea what kind of man I was or how patient I could be.

She leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes fluttering open. Her too blue eyes were glassy and slightly unfocused. Her kiss-swollen lips parted in a gasp. The straps of her bra had already slid down her arms so I quickly undid the clasp to get rid of it. I leaned back to take her in. Her milky white skin had a soft flush of arousal. Her tits were perfect, absolutely perfect. Round and soft and topped with the most delicious looking nipples.

I slid my hands down to her ass to hoist her up. I was pleased when she wrapped her long legs around me without any prompting. I immediately suckled onto one of her perfectly pale pink nipples. Her fingers grasped at my hair and she let out a throaty moan. I kissed my way to her other nipple, licking around the tip before latching on.

_**I couldn't help myself.** _

She was wary, but she slowly began to trust me. I never showed her any interest besides being her friend. I made it my goal to become her most trusted confidant. Slowly her relationship with bag boy failed. He was threatened by our closeness, suspicious of my intentions. A few whispered words of doubt implying his lack of trust in her and she was putty in my hands. Even after they broke up and she shyly tried to initiate a kiss, I backed off. I needed her to trust me. I needed to be her everything and not just a rebound.

I laid her out on my bed. Her chocolate locks fanning out against the dark blue silk of my pillows. Her heels had fallen off on our way to my bedroom so removing her jeans had been an easy endeavor. My eyes intently focused on the innocent soft, white cotton of her panties. Always such a good girl, _my_ good girl. My fingertips traced along the edge before sliding them down. My eyes flashed up to her face as she softly sighed, her cloudy blue eyes glazed in pleasure.

I kissed up her ankle before nudging her legs apart with my nose. Normally so skittish and shy, the alcohol she drank and the little pill I slipped into her drink helped relax her inhibitions. Her thighs parted with ease and I left sloppy, wet kisses so close to where I wanted to bury myself. She was so pink and so wet and when I finally parted her lower lips and kissed her deeply, we both shuddered from the contact.

_**I finally snapped.** _

When I found out she had applied and gotten into Yale, I had my grandfather pull some strings to make sure I got in as well. We were inseparable, together so often that people mistook us regularly for a couple. I was always finding some way to touch her – an arm thrown over her shoulder, a trail of fingertips up her arm, a brief kiss to her cheek. I made it known to every male in the vicinity that she was mine – whether she knew it or not.

Tonight was the night. She had asked me to accompany her to a party, knowing that I would protect her from those that would take advantage. She drank a little more than normal, but nothing that would cause concern. The drug I slipped her was a modified form of Rohypnol – something that would make her feel good, give in to me, and remember everything.

I kissed up her body after the second time she came on my tongue. She tasted _so fucking good_ , I felt like a man starved. Her fingers slipped through my hair again as she sloppily slid her tongue into my mouth, moaning softly at the taste of herself. I was vibrating with excitement and I could feel the thick head of my cock already slick with my pre-cum.

I quickly shoved down my jeans and boxers, barely getting them past my knees before I was poised at her entrance. So wet and warm, I knew she was a virgin. I also knew that because of her untouched status, she was not on any sort of birth control. I refused to come anywhere except inside of her and I would tonight. _Many, many times_.

_**I would not be stopped.** _

I gently tweaked her nipples as we kissed, slowly sliding myself inside her. _Tight. Hot. Wet._ She felt like pure heaven. She made a quiet sound of distress as I breached her barrier, but didn't try to pull away from me as I bottomed out inside of her. Motherfucking bliss. I had never felt anything so good in my life. I kissed my way down her throat as I pumped into her. _In. Out. In. Out._

I could already feel my balls tightening up as I continued a slowed, tortured pace. She was so unbelievably wet and her whispered pleas of _my_ name were getting louder as I gently bit her nipple before soothing it with my tongue.

She was already trembling beneath me, her pussy squeezing around my cock like a fist. I gazed down at her flushed face as she came around me in a shuddering breath. Her eyes opened lazily as I continued my languid thrusting. Her nails dug into my back and I felt myself teetering on the edge of completion. I kissed her deeply as I came. My body pulsing deeply inside of her until I emptied myself entirely. I stayed inside her, enjoying the warmth of our combined fluids. I felt myself slowly soften before slipping out of her. I sat back on my knees and gazed down at her body. She was flushed a pretty pink and covered with a light sheen of sweat. I wanted this moment to last – her spent and sated underneath me, dripping with my come.

I let my fingertips trail up her thighs before reaching the soft, smooth skin of her stomach. I gently rubbed it as her eyes closed and she let out a soft sound similar to a kitten's purr. Her lips turned up into a sweet, sluggish smile as I leaned down to leave a chaste kiss below her belly button. I could feel myself harden again at the thought of her pregnant. Her belly round and swollen with _my_ child. I planned to fill her again and again. I wanted her to wake aching and sore, her milky thighs bruised from my fingers, her nipples puffy and throbbing. I wanted her to remember every moment of us connected, of me so deep inside of her she can't tell where she ends and I begin. I slipped my tongue into her hot, wet mouth and pushed into her welcoming heat again.

_**I would bind her to me – completely.** _


End file.
